Look at the Stars
by Cypher67
Summary: Sira works for BTR, she has been friends with James forever, and now her heart aches for Kendall. Will she be able to put her heart at ease? -Kinda AU, I think... just give it a try- KENDALL/OC PS: I still suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy folks, me again!**

**Time for a new fic: Sira works for BTR and she falls for Kendall. But there are things that are holding her back. But not many. **

**Another fic for my friendly friend Deborah, hope you like!**

**DISCLAIMER: Still not owning BTR, because that wouldn't be good for the rest of the world, since I probably wouldn't share.**

**reviews are hugs and shitloads of free cookies!**

**rated T for Touching, but not yet... I think.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Let's say you found that perfect girl for you. Would they give you a nickname?" the interviewer asked the four guys.

"Hmm, would she have a nickname for you, Logie Bear?" James asked his friend jokingly. Logan looked at his friend, look unreadable.

"Really, James, really? You're going there?" James nodded eagerly, smile plastered on his face.

"Okay, thanks a lot, Jimmajam!" the other singer grinned as he revealed James' less than flattering nickname some fans had jokingly given him.

"Hey, not cool! No one's even said that!"

"K, if you want revenge, you can mention that they do actually call him that." Sira snickered in the small microphone in her hand. A few days earlier, James had called Kendall out in front of the fans, saying he'd farted before coming out of the room. The young woman was connected to Kendall's earpiece, able to tell him things.

"Oh they do, Jimmy. They call you that." He grinned widely, happily using the new nicknames Sira provided him with.

"Well okay, before I start a war, what nicknames would you give that girl?"

"I'd go with sweetheart, or sweetie. Seems nice." Carlos mentioned. Sira couldn't help but think what a nice person he really was. Carlos would do anything for a girl. If he loved, he loved with his whole being.

"How about you, Kendall?"  
The singer seemed to be thinking, only to smile and say, quite shy;" I'd call her my pip-squeak." Sira's breath hitched in her throat and she was sure Kendall had heard it. Her thoughts being confirmed as Kendall smiled just that bit more widely. He gave a silly excuse about his height and then it was up to James and Logan, but Sira didn't hear any of it. Pip-Squeak. That name flew through her mind, over and over again. Because those words Kendall used when they did something without the band. It was his nickname for her, and knowing he'd call his perfect girl that, made her chest flutter. After the interview was over, and the guys came back out, Kendall acted really weird around her; he wouldn't look at her directly, and when they were in danger of being in a room alone, he'd make sure that Logan or Carlos or even James were with them.

"So… Pip-Squeak.." Sira muttered when she finally got him alone and the other guys couldn't hear their conversation. The blonde singer nodded.

"You do know why, right?"  
Did she? Did she really know why he'd call his perfect girl by the same nickname he calls her?  
_Maybe he thinks it's catchy?  
_Yeah, maybe. Sira nodded, and a dreadful feeling came over her.

Sira had been friends with James for years, and when he heard she was looking for a summer job, he immediately started begging his bosses to hire her. Luckily for the young woman, they accepted the request, and now she was working with the famous band Big Time Rush. She was thrilled to be spending more time with her best friend, and she enjoyed the time they could spend together. But as she was hanging out with James, she got to know Logan and Carlos and Kendall. And it was that last person that had stolen her heart. Over time, she had discovered that she and Kendall had many things in common, and she was drawn to the green eyed singer. But just because of that fact, she had to stay away from him. She couldn't fall harder for him than she already had, even though his eyes and his laugh and his heart made that particularly difficult for her.

Days went by and the slightly awkward atmosphere between them never really left. Sira had taken up the habit of avoiding Kendall, even though that was the complete opposite of what she really wanted. She wanted to be with him so damn badly, but she simply couldn't.

The local dance came up, and although Sira didn't have a date for the evening, she was looking forward to it. James came to pick her up, looking dashing as ever.

"Your chariot awaits, madame." He joked as he offered her his arm.

"Why thank you, kind sir." She replied with a smile on her face. As he guided her to the venue, Sira still couldn't believe her luck. She was working with one of the biggest international boybands of the moment, being friends with the guys themselves. She was living a dream, and somehow it was too good to be true.

As she and James walked in, her eyes found Kendall, and as he saw the young woman enter the room, his smile widened and his eyes shone brightly. Instead of going to him, she walked to the side of the decorated room and took a seat. She sat through the first few dances, being not too quick on her feet. Sira took in her surroundings, admiring the room, that was decorated with an underwater theme. The guys danced with different girls, and Sira couldn't keep her eyes off of Kendall. His tall frame stood out in the crowd, as did his dark blonde hair and those green eyes that seemed to capture everything. Every so often he quirked an eyebrow when his dance partner said something funny.

"Oi, Sira, are you still on the planet?" James asked her as he had his hand outstretched in front of her.

"No, I've flown off to bring cookies to Pluto." She grinned ever so sweetly. During the last few weeks she had learnt how to defend herself from the wit they threw at her.

"Well come back and dance with me." He said. Sira accepted his hand and let herself be pulled onto the dance floor. In James' arms she seemed to be flying.

"I'm sorry in advance if I step on your feet."

"Apology accepted. Now tell me why you were staring at Kendall."

BAM! There it was, she was busted.

"I wasn't staring at him!" she tried to defend herself, but James' eyes grew wide, showing he didn't believe a word she said. Sira shook her dark haired head.

"Dude, it's me you're talking to." James lifted her chin so she had to look at him. A smile played around his lips.

"And you're still calling me _dude."_

"Girl, boy, dinosaur, everyone's dude to me. Now spill the beans. You like him don't you?" James was nothing if not direct. Like a bomb. Like boom and you're dead.

"Of course I like him, I like all of you," James was still staring her down.

"Why don't you tell him?" his voice was soft now, making sure no one would hear what they were talking about. Sira thought about the question. Why didn't she tell him? Because she was going back home in a few weeks, and then she probably wouldn't see him anymore, so even if she had the feelings she was feeling, there was nothing she could do about it once she got back home.

"Because… because I'm going back home soon." She whispered, trying to look down.

"But you like him?" damn he was annoying.

"Yeah, James. I like him. Happy now?" The singer nodded, happily, but he didn't let go of him.

"You have to talk to him, you know? You have to tell him how you feel so you can enjoy the time you have together. If you don't, you're always going to regret that decision, you'll always be wondering _what if?_ And that's something you don't want, believe me."

"So yeah, you should talk to him." James said before pressing a light kiss to Sira's temple.

"I know." She whispered. A part of her knew he was right.

"Can I scoop in?" a familiar voice asked. Kendall was standing beside them, a look in his green eyes that Sira couldn't place. She nodded at James, who let go of her and immediately walked away, but not before raising both thumbs. For a second, Kendall simply stood there, just like Sira, both unaware of what the other one was feeling. It was him, however, who regained composure first and held out his left hand. Sira placed her right in it as his free arm snaked around her waist. There was still a certain distance between their bodies; just enough to keep comfortable, not enough for the world to see. For some reason Sira's emotions were fighting each other. She felt so damn comfortable in his arms, and yet she was afraid of what could happen if Kendall learnt she was falling for him.

"You've been avoiding me." He said, matter-of-factly and maintaining a smile on his face.

"No I haven't. Our schedules simply… overlapped."  
He laughed out loud, and Sira couldn't help but join him.

"You're a terrible liar." He said later and she simply shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I'm actually a great liar, but for some reason I can't seem to not tell the truth to you. You are the only one I can't lie to." She explained and his green eyes grew bigger as his features softened. The smile on his face widened, only to disappear altogether only a few seconds later.

"How about James? I bet he can see through all of your lies." Again, the girl shook her head.

"No, he doesn't. He never does."  
Silence fell between the two and they kept on dancing. Kendall raised both their hands to his chest, pulling her closer to him. Her entire body warmed under his touch.

"But the point still is that you have been avoiding me." They were so close at that moment that she couldn't look at him anymore, which probably was a good thing.

"Yeah, I have. But it's complicated."

"Is it?" he asked her, and his voice sounded hoarse as he spoke. Was it really complicated? Of was she making things harder than they should and could be?

"Is it because of James?" how he came to that conclusion, Sira didn't know.

"James? What does James have to do with all of this?"  
Kendall scraped his throat and seemed to be stalling, buying more time.

"I saw him the other day, when he left your room in the morning."  
Sira had to think back really hard as t-she tried to remember when James had crashed in her room…

"Oh, James and I were having a movie marathon, and we kinda fell asleep." She explained herself. For some reason she felt the need to make sure Kendall knew nothing was going on between her and James. Nothing at all, and he needed to know that.

But Sira didn't get the chance of saying much more; from outside a loud crash could be herd, and it didn't take long before a lot of the guests went outside to see what was happening, Sira and Kendall among them. As they got outside, they got to the site where two cars had crashed into each other. People froze as they saw the scene before them.  
Sira soon breached free of her frozen state and ran towards the cars with Kendall right behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! **

**I'm back with chapter 2. Once more, I hope you enjoy. **

**Don't be a stranger and hit that review button. Abuse it, if you like. I'm sure it won't mind.**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned them, but I don't. Sad face. Nothing is mine but the content of this story. **

**Written for Deborah, SO YOU BETTER READ THIS, WOMAN!**

* * *

"Call 911!" Sira called back, and she hoped someone did as she asked. She opened one of the doors, shut off the ignition of the car and checked the driver's vital signs. Still breathing, steady heart beat; good for now. The next door; a young woman who was still conscious. Perfect. The second car; crap.

"Kendall, I have to get him out of here." She yelled for her friend. In the meantime, someone else was taking care of the people in the other vehicle. Security was scurrying around, trying to get Kendall away from the scene, but the tall blond didn't let them.

"Sira, you should stay back, wait for the paramedics."

"No, he has to get out of this car. He isn't breathing." She tried to remember the right technique to get the person out of the large car without hurting herself. When he was on the ground, she checked his breathing again; still nothing. Swiftly, she started doing CPR. Blood was oozing out of a head wound and she was sure part of the bone was sticking out of his lower leg.

"I've got my first aid license." She said while pumping on the man's chest in a steady rhythm. There was nothing she could do about the leg, and she really needed to get his heart beating again. Fast! The head wound looked a lot more serious than it probably was, but it wouldn't hurt to get the bleeding under control.

"How are they doing?" Sira yelled at the woman looking after the others.

"They're doing okay, both breathing and conscious again. Need some help?"  
Sira gladly accepted and the unknown woman came closer, helping her out.

"Can you take care of his head?" Sira breathed. The woman, who said her name was Kathy, nodded and started working immediately.

"Come on man! Get that heart working again." She said, still pumping on his chest. 30 times. Two breaths. Repeat. She kept going, fatigue and exhaustion took hold of her arms, but she didn't let go.

"I'm not giving up, and neither are you, mister. Not if I can help it! How long, Kendall?" she asked her friend. The singer was still by her side, unable to help, but able to be there.

"almost 30 minutes."

"Dammit, where is that bus?" Sira nearly yelled. She didn't know how long she could keep doing that, but more so she realized that the longer he wasn't breathing on his own, the higher the possibility of brain damage would be.

"Wait, I got a pulse!" Kathy exclaimed as she felt the man's throat. He was back.  
Only seconds later, the faraway wail of sirens could be heard.

"And there you have the cavalry. Not a second too late." The woman said, cursing under her breath.

"Damn, that was close." Sira breathed.

"Yeah, but you did great!" Sira nodded, completely out of breath. Kendall was still standing by the sidelines, and Sira was glad for that. He couldn't have helped her, although he most certainly wanted to.

Medics rushed onto the scene, taking care of the victims. With all power left inside her body Sira was hoping that they'd all pull through.

"I'm fine, I wasn't in the accident." She said as one of the paramedics wanted to check her out.

"You might be in shock. What you've seen and done here… not many people would have done the same. He gave her a blanket to put around her body, but she didn't feel cold. There was still too much adrenaline coursing through her body.

She told the paramedics everything that had happened, and Kendall was waiting patiently. Then the police came, and Sira had to repeat everything she'd seen and done. Her details were asked if further inquiries were needed.

She was sitting on the hood of James' car, exhausted, but alive.  
Kendall sat down next to her, and by the feeling of their shoulders touching, she leant into him.

"You need to go home and get some rest." He said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kendall is right, Sira. You've done enough for one day." James said when he walked towards them.

"You want me to drive you?" the brunet suggested, but Sira shook her head, too tired to even act shyly.

"Would it be okay if Kendall drove me?" she asked, looking at his gorgeously green eyes.  
She could see the hint of a smile on Kendall's face while James simply looked confused. Eventually, understanding crept in and with a sly wink he took her in his arms.

"Of course. You take care, will you?"  
She nodded.

"And you, Mister, see her home safely." He told Kendall. James was very much the protective type, especially when it came to Sira. James is the big brother she never had and she really loved him for that, but sometimes he had to learn to set her free.

"Here, take this. You're shivering." Kendall said as he put his jacket around Sira's shoulders. Apparently she really was cold, but the girl hadn't even noticed until Kendall's hand brushed the skin of her neck. His touch was warm where she was cold.

"Are you okay, Sira?" he asked after several moments of silence.

"Yeah." She said, "Still trying to kick everything out of my head for the night."

"You know you've been doing an amazing job? You've done so much for us lately." He spoke as he averted his eyes from the road to look at the young woman next to him.

"Eyes on the road, Mister." She said, smiling at him. With her hand she pointed his face back in the right direction. Her fingers lingered on his jaw, feeling a light stubble. When she realized what she was doing, Sira pulled back.

_Damn girl, behave yourself!_ But that was getting harder by each second that was passing. Kendall as so frustratingly, annoyingly wonderful. Her mind drifted back to the interview of a few days ago.

_Pip-squeak_

When they arrived at the house, Kendall held the door open like the gentleman he is to let Sira in.

"Why don't you go take a shower, and I'll find us something to eat." He suggested, and it was a suggestion she liked very much. That was, until she had taken four steps up the stairs. She lost her balance and tried to grasp the sides, but she failed.  
Sira prepared for impact with the floor when she ended up in a pair of strong arms.

"Impeccable timing?" she tried to joke, but Kendall wouldn't have any of it. His eyes were filled with concern and worry.

"Okay, that's it. You're not going up those stairs by yourself, you might break something. And since you're here already, I'm taking you upstairs."

"W-what? Hell no! I can walk." Her words sounded steadfast but her actions showed otherwise. Sira was swaying on her legs. Being that close to him wasn't good. Not good at all.

"Si, I think you've just proven that you can't.'

"I can!" she whined, with the risk of sounding like a toddler. Kendall smiled at her and in a fluent movement he scooped her up in his arms; one behind her back, the other one under her knees. The girl rested her head against Kendall's chest, and the steady beating of his heart calmed her down again. It also gave her the chance to start thinking. Before she even realized what was happening, tears were forming in her eyes and she tried everything she could to make them go away.

"Don't hold back. Just let it out." Kendall whispered to her, right before pressing a kiss to her hair. And that was all it took. Gone bravery, gone strength. The waterworks started. Kendall kept walking, undertaking not a single action to make her stop crying. He reached Sira's room, and instead of letting go, he sat down on the couch, still holding on to the girl in his arms, and he placed her in his laps. The singer closed his arms around her protectively.

"There you go. Just let it all out." The sound of his voice was what broke her and all of her earlier restraints of holding back every emotion she felt had vanished. Gently the blonde traced circles on her back, soothing her. She was still crying into his chest, but the uncontrollable sobbing had quieted down, as had the tears. Eventually, she fell silent. But even then, Kendall didn't let go of her.  
Sira had been avoiding him, ignoring him even, and here he was, putting her back together as if it were his sole purpose.

"You'll be okay." He whispered into her hair.

"I know." She replied. Sira knew it was the combination of being tired as hell and the shock of what had happened that made her feel like this, and she knew just as well that she'd feel better tomorrow.

"Do you want to be alone for a while? Try to get some sleep?"  
_Sleep, huh, that might be nice,_ she thought. She could certainly do with some sleep. The shower would have to wait till tomorrow.  
The girl crawled into her bed as Kendall pulled the covers over her now shivering body.

"Just sleep." he whispered, wiping the hair off of her forehead. She might have been half asleep already, but Sira could still feel his touch sending even more shivers through her body. It was betraying her and she was pretty sure Kendall had noticed.  
He left the room and as he closed the door, the light behind Sira's eyes went out.  
The sleep she got wasn't peaceful. The entire time she could see their faces in front of her closed eyes. She saw herself trying to kickstart the man's heart, she saw his leg, broken, maybe beyond repair, and in her nightmare, everyone died. She couldn't save anyone.

Slowly, she opened her tired eyes to be met by absolute darkness. She didn't have a single clue as to how long she'd been asleep. Glancing over at the alarm, it became clear to her that it was 2.30AM; nearly two hours of weird dreams had passed, and now her mind was wide awake. For a while, she stayed right where she was, turning around and trying to find sleep again. But she failed.  
Sira had two options: stay there forever, or do something.  
Carefully she got up and made her way to the door without knocking anything over, an action that in itself deserved an award. Sira tiptoed over to Kendall's door and feeling like a scared little 5-year-old, she knocked.

"Kendall? Are you asleep?" she whispered inside.

"No, I'm bungee jumping." She could hear him utter, sounding sleep drunk. He switched on the light on his night table and revealed his sleepy face. Still handsome as ever, dammit.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have woke you up. I'll go back to my room right now and let's just pretend none of this ever happened, okay?"

"Wait," he said, "what's wrong?"

"Can't sleep. I keep seeing them." Sure that she wasn't succeeding at keeping the fear and the shock out of her voice.

"Come on, I'll bring you back to your room." he climbed out of bed, wearing his grey sweats and a dark tank top. She swallowed before letting him guide her back to her room. Sira crawled back under the black covers as Kendall sat down facing her.

"Can I get you anything?" Sira shook her head. She only wanted one thing, and that was present in her room.

"I can get James, if you want him to stay with you." Kendall looked at the blankets when he spoke the words and Sira sighed. The singer got up again and started walking towards the door.

"He'll be able to help you better than I can, anyway." He said, swallowing half of it.

"NO!" she exclaimed, voice firm. The girl sat up again and Kendall stopped in his tracks, back turned towards her.

"I don't want James, I want you!" She nearly yelled. This made him turn around and face Sira.

"You…"

"I want you." Her voice was just a soft whisper, but he heard her.

"You've been avoiding me for ages now. You always pulled away." Kendall was right. She had been doing exactly those things.

"I know. And I shouldn't have done that, but I was scared."

"I-I and now you're not scared anymore?" Kendall was right to doubt her, Sira knew that. He raked his fingers through his hair in utter frustration.

"I am! I am terrified, but I don't want to avoid you anymore."

"I should go." He turned around once more and left, leaving the girl in darkness. Sira wasn't going to cry, not again. She had made a promise to herself that no one would ever get to her like that ever again. She lied down on her right side, facing the wall, and she couldn't stop a tear from escaping her eye.  
Oh screw that promise. If she wanted to cry, she'd cry. Like now.  
Before long, she heard her door open again. If that was indeed James, she'd feign sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour everyone! Let me just tell you that this story isn't going to have a lot of chapters anymore. I needed to write a short, drama free story for once, but I don't want it to become too long, because it'll get boring. I think 2 more chapters before it's finished, but I'm not exactly there yet.**

**enjoy the read, and if you can spare the time, please review. It means the world to me.**

**DISCLAIMER: if BTR belonged to me, which they obviously don't, they wouldn't be wearing so many clothes. Just saying.**

**Love goes to Lara who thinks this story is awesome. **

* * *

"Scoot over. I know you're still awake." A voice said softly. But it wasn't James, Kendall had returned.

"What?"

"You heard me. No more avoiding, no being scared. Now scoot over."

She did as he told her, grumbling something incoherent. Sira moved towards the wall as she felt the bed shift slightly as he laid down next to her.  
Kendall kept his distance from her, their bodies not touching at all as he lay down on his back, but his body heat made Sira's stomach do weird flippy things.

"Why did you avoid me?" okay, cutting straight to the chase.

"I was scared you'd notice how I feel." Sira was immensely glad that he couldn't see her face. She was sure she had the color of an overripe tomato and she didn't want him to see. Sira had always been uncomfortable voicing her feelings to anyone. She wasn't the touchy feely kind of person and she needed her own space. But sometimes, like now, someone, like Kendall, had managed to break through that wall she'd built around her. He got through and found himself a nice place to never leave again. And that scared her.

"Why? Wasn't that the point?"

"Because… Because at first I was afraid you didn't feel the same way, and later I started realizing that I'll be going home soon."  
Kendall fell silent, the entire world seemed to be going silent. Sira could hear her own heart beat in her ears, pounding against her chest and ready to jump out.

"Look at me," Sira didn't turn around at the request, "Sira, I need you to look at me. Would I be here right now if I didn't feel the same?" he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling the skin of her cheek. Sira shifted slightly so she could look at him.

"You… you… damn, I'm stuttering!" Sira said and Kendall laughed out loud. It was a low rumble going through his entire body. Their faces were close and she could see his eyes clearly, even in the darkness surrounding them. With a slight brush of his thumb he caressed her face ever so lightly.

"I want to be with you, and the fact that you'll be going home soon won't change that. Distance is something that can be overcome. But I always thought you were into James." Now it was my time to laugh.

"He's like my brother. Sure, we're close…"

"Yeah, that's an understatement."  
Sira snorted.

"Fine, we're really close. But he knows me like no one does, and I need that." Sira whispered and Kendall understood.

"But I wouldn't want him to be with me right now." A smile broke through on his face.

"Are you still scared now?" he asked softly.

"More than ever."

"Don't be. I won't let anything happen to you. Now turn around." Sira grinned as she turned his back to him, ready to be enveloped in the land of dreams.

She heard Kendall's soft breathing as his hand slid under the covers and rested on the fabric on her back.

"Is this okay?" he asked. Kendall's voice sounded a bit hoarse and her skin tingled where he touched her body. She nodded, not trusting her voice.

Slowly his hand moved between her shoulder blades and back down to slide onto her hip. Kendall scooted closer, his head near the crook of Sira's neck.

"And this?"

"Yeah…" she whispered. she'd closed her eyes and waited for what he'd do. His hand kept moving, from her hip to her stomach, where it stayed still. She was holding her breath, unsure of what to do next, scared to move and afraid she'd wake up from this dream that was too damn good to be true.

"I- I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Kendall said suddenly. In one movement Sira put her hand on top of his, keeping it in place.

"Don't… just- just stay here." She whispered. He scooted closer still, pressing his chest against the girl's back and putting his lips in her neck, pressing feather light kisses to her body.

"God I've been wanting to do this for so long." He uttered. Sira craned her head back, giving him easier access to the sensitive skin in her neck. Her fingers raked up and down his arm.

Kendall pressed little kisses to her shoulder before talking again: "You should get some sleep."

"I will, if you stay with me." Sira said boldly.

"I'm not going anywhere. On one condition: If you go out with me."

"Please?" he added when she didn't say anything.

"I'd love to go out with you." Sira smiled.

"In that case I'm staying right here." He pressed his lips to her cheek once more, tightening his hold on her. Sira put her hand on his arm again, holding him in place. Their legs entwined and Kendall put his face in the crook of her neck.

"Sweet dreams, Pip-Squeak." He whispered softly before letting Sira get the sleep her body so desperately craved.

Sun crept in the room the next morning and Sira tried to hide from the blasted light. As she turned around, her nose bumped into a solid mass; Kendall's back. Opening her eyes just enough to confirm that, she was looking at his back. Sira had no intention of getting up already, so she snuggled closer into the warm body next to her. Kendall grumbled something she didn't understand, but when he turned around, he put his arms around her, pressing her closer against his body.

"Good morning, Beautiful." He mumbled without opening his eyes.

"You're getting blind."

"Shut up."  
Sira really enjoyed waking up like this. It was something she could get used to. But sadly also something she shouldn't be getting used to.

"We have to get up." She whispered into his skin.

"No, we don't."

"The guys might come looking for us."

"No, they won't."

"How about I have to leave for work?"

"Hell to the freaking NO!" he tightened his hold on her body, completely unwilling to let go of her. Sira looked up at Kendall and admiration filled up his eyes. Those bright green eyes of his shone like the purest light. They took her in completely, seeing beyond the external façade and straight into her soul. Sira swallowed heavily, feeling a bit uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, and his voice sounded a hint lower than normal. Her eyes shied away from his, not knowing where to look, as her face turned red.

"And you are blind."

"How did I get so lucky?" Kendall asked softly. Sira averted her gaze, still not able to look at him.

"Who says you are lucky?" she tried to tease him, to lighten the mood.

"I do."

Eventually, with much protest coming from Kendall, they got up, each going their own way to get a shower and change into fresh clothes. However, the singer had convinced her to go on a date with him. A real date this time. Not a '_Let me put you back together after you save three lives and have a mental breakdown due to shock'_ kinda get together, but a real date, dinner and stuff. Sira was looking forward to it, and so did Kendall.

"I still think it's unfair that you got to shower and I didn't. I stink." Sira was complaining to Kendall after he'd picked her up from work. The guy had taken a few minutes to take a shower so he'd be nice and clean for the date. Sira, however, didn't get that chance.  
Kendall leaned in close and pretended to take a whiff.

"Nope, you don't stink. I, however, did. Terribly so." Sira laughed out loud at his statement and let herself be lead back to her room.

"Close your eyes." He ordered, and being a good, obedient girl for once in her life, she did what he asked. He pushed her forward and closed the door behind them.

"Dude, I'm having a sense of déjà vu. Is my entire room filled with bookcases? Because that would be awesome!" Sira said, earning a snicker from the man behind her.

"Does that mean you think I look like Beast? No, wait, don't answer that. Open your eyes." His voice was a whisper that sent shivers through her body, and as she opened her eyes she was shocked. The room was filled with candles, giving it a romantic glow and the table was set for two, with two more candles in the middle of it.  
Near the tv a console was plugged in, but Kendall had covered it with a sheet as to not spoil the surprise.

"Kendall, this is great!" Sira was stunned.

"Glad you like it! Now you go shower and I'll make dinner."

"Whoa wait what? You're going to make dinner?" if she was surprised before, now she was definitely in shock.

"Hey, I can do more than sing and dance and be pretty." Kendall had already made his way to the kitchen where he started rummaging through the cabinets.

"Shoo woman! I need to cook and you're distracting me." He said with a smile on his face. Sira grinned and walked into the bathroom, but before she closed the door she turned back and asked: "Is there a dress code?"

"Well… no. Dress casually, comfortable."  
In less than half an hour Sira was showered and dressed to be comfy. With her hair still wet she emerged from the bathroom and into her bedroom. She combed through the knots and decided to let her hair down.  
When she entered the living area, the scent of pasta filled the room.

"It smells great in here."  
Kendall turned around and looked at her, really looked. He had a spatula in his hand and seemed paralyzed.

* * *

**You like?  
please follow me into our review area.  
Take your time and don't hesitate to ask for any snacks, beverages, gratuitous shirtlessness of my characters etc...**


End file.
